Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol
by M-Awesome
Summary: AU. Numerosas ciudades forman el país de Fiore, un país característico por ser de los mejores a nivel mundial en lo referente al fútbol. Un equipo histórico, el Fairy Tail vive ahora un momento duro, casi descendido y con muchas deudas. Los jugadores buscarán el milagro de quedarse en 1ª división y evitar la desaparición del club de fútbol de Magnolia.
1. Novatos

**Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol. Capítulo 1: Novatos**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima que más le vale dar una explicación de lo mostrado en el capítulo 436 del manga ¬¬**

* * *

Numerosas ciudades forman el país de Fiore que ha estado caracterizado desde siempre por su gran nivel a la hora de hablar de fútbol con equipo tan históricos como el **Club Deportivo Lamia Scale** , el **Blue Pegasus Club de** **Fútbol** o **el Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol.** Además de otros nuevos equipos de gran nivel como la **Sociedad Deportiva Sabertooth** y el **Futbol Club Quatro Cerberus.**

Sin embargo la vida en el fútbol da muchas vueltas y uno de esos clubes históricos esta en riesgo de desaparecer. Se trata del Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol, un equipo de la ciudad de Magnolia que ha conseguido ganar 23 títulos de liga y 14 Copas de Fiore desde que fue fundado. Pero como decíamos esta a punto de desaparecer, el equipo tiene muchas deudas en parte culpa del presidente Jude Heartfilia, un rico empresario que tenía muchas deudas personales y tomó dinero del club para pagarlas dejando a este casi sin dinero. Además, los retrasos en los pagos a los jugadores hicieron que muchos de ellos abandonarán el equipo para fichar por otros obligando a su presidente a renovar prácticamente todo el equipo con nuevos jugadores.

Dichos jugadores no eran de tan buen nivel como los que se fueron y eso lo acusó Fairy Tail que bajo progresivamente de puestos en la tabla clasificatoria dejándolo en 18ª posición de 20 equipos participantes, y en pleno parón invernal y habiendo terminado la primera vuelta se encuentran en posición de descenso con 15 puntos habiendo ganado solo 4 partidos, empatando 3 y perdiendo 12. El poco dinero que le quedaba al club fue invertido por Jude para fichar a dos de los jugadores revelación de la liga de este año para evitar el descenso, Jellal Fernandes, 24 años, delantero centro proveniente del Crime Sorciere FC y Gajeel Redfox, 20 años, extremo derecha que llega del Phamton Lord.

Pero a pesar de estos nuevos fichajes el equipo sigue teniendo pocos jugadores por lo que el presidente le pidió al entrenador del equipo Makarov Dreyar, un viejo entrenador de fútbol que llevaba en Fairy Tail más de 25 años que ascendiera a jugadores jóvenes del segundo equipo para completar la plantilla. Y así llegamos a dos días antes de empezar la segunda vuelta.

 **-Magnolia, campo de entrenamiento del Fairy Tail CF "B"-**

—¿Estas de broma, no viejo? —preguntó incrédulo un chico de unos 18 años, cabello rosado y bufanda blanca al cuello.

—No, no lo estoy Natsu —habló su entrenador —Makarov-san ha sido claro os quiere en el primer equipo para jugar lo que queda de temporada, a ti también Gray.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo creer —dijo un chico de cabello oscuro con la misma edad que el anterior y un extraño tatuaje negro en su brazo intentando convencerse de que no era un sueño.

—En cuanto a ti Romeo, Makarov-san dice que alternaras el primer equipo con el segundo -le explicó el entrenador al tercer chico que además era su hijo.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda papá —contestó sonriente el más joven de los tres con unos 16 años casi 17.

—Pero Macao, ¿a que se debe esta decisión tan repentina? -preguntó curioso Fullbuster a su entrenador en el filial del equipo de las hadas, que era el apodo del equipo.

—Faltan jugadores y quizás vosotros consigáis darle aires nuevos al equipo y conseguir el objetivo de la salvación, cuento con vosotros, demostrar que tenemos una buena cantera. Por cierto, esta tarde a las 7 tenéis el primer entrenamiento.

Así los tres chicos se fueron del campo sonrientes, felices, contentos y entusiasmados por jugar con el primer equipo como habían deseado desde que eran niños y jugaban al fútbol por las calles de Magnolia.

Gray Fullbuster era un chico adolescente que acababa de graduarse en el instituto de Magnolia y que juega en Fairy Tail desde los 10 años en categorías inferiores. Su padre, Silver Fullbuster también fue futbolista y era apodado "Zero Absoluto", cuando el y su madre Mika fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico, él se fue a Magnolia a vivir con su tía Ur a la consideraba su segunda madre y sus primos Ultear y Lyon a los que consideraba hermanos.

Natsu Dragneel también se había graduado hace poco tiempo pues era compañero de clase de Gray quien es su mejor amigo y su mayor rival, se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños cuando el llegó a la cuidad y fue quién lo invito a unirse a Fairy Tail pues el llevaba jugando allí desde los 8 años. Sus padres Igneel y Grandine son grandes abogados que no veían bien el interés de Natsu por ser futbolista pero al ver la pasión de este hacía el mencionado deporte le dejaron seguir su camino. Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Zeref y una hermana pequeña llamada Wendy.

Romeo Conbolt es hijo del ex-jugador y ahora entrenador del filial de Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt, tiene la difícil tarea de alternar el fútbol y los estudios pero lo solventa de buena manera, conoce a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo pues es un buen amigo de la hermana de este, Wendy, que tiene su misma edad.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la hora acordada para su primer entrenamiento con el primer equipo de Fairy Tail donde ya los esperaban todos los jugadores que componían el equipo y el entrenador. Al verlos el viejo entrenador carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención.

—Chicos, os presento a Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Romeo Conbolt, son jugadores del segundo equipo y estarán con nosotros para los siguiente partidos para ayudarnos a conseguir nuestro objetivo de la salvación. —presentó Makarov a lo que los tres saludaron con simpatía y respeto a los demás jugadores que les devolvieron el saludo, antes de ponerse a entrenar.

Cuando Macao les dijo que los entrenamientos de Makarov eran muy duros no pensaron lo que serían tanto, todos incluidos los jugadores del primer equipo acabaron exhaustos y con ganas de una buena ducha pero antes de eso el capitán del equipo Gildarts Clive los reunió a todos.

—En dos días tenemos el primer partido y nuestra labor es sacar el equipo a flote cueste lo que cueste, espero que tanto los nuevo fichajes como Jellal y Gajeel y los chicos del filial se estén integrando al equipo, ahora más que nunca tenemos que ser uno solo, por nosotros, por Fairy Tail, espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros. —Un grito al unisono lleno de convicción se hizo presente en ese improvisado circulo antes de retirarse todos a las duchas.

Sin embargo, cuando Natsu caminaba hasta los vestuarios se fijó en dos personas al fondo del campo de entrenamiento, un hombre trajeado rubio, con un plante serio, parecía el típico hombre de negocios pero le llamó más la atención la chica de su lado. Una muchacha que tendría más o menos su edad, rubia, muy hermosa fue el pensamiento de Natsu que al ver como la chica le devolvía la mirada solo esbozó una leve sonrisa que hizo que ella también sonriera un poco.

—¡Natsu! —lo llamó Gray a lo lejos. —Date prisa, recuerda que hemos quedado con Lyon para ir a cenar. —le informó el chico pelinegro haciendo que saliera de su trance para volver a la normalidad.

—Si ya voy —corrió hasta las escalera que conducía hasta los vestuarios y cuando volvía a girar la cabeza para ver a aquella chica, ni ella ni el hombre que la acompañaba estaban ya ahí, con una leve sonrisa fue a ducharse después de su primer entrenamiento.

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí llegó hoy con una nueva historia, si ya se que tengo muchas otras inconclusas pero me apetecía hacer esta, en fin, fútbol, un tema que no suele usarse mucho en los fics y que no suele ser muy bien aceptado pero bueno, llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una historia así y aquí esta. ¿Quien sera esa chica que vio Natsu?, ¿Conseguirá Fairy Tail no desaparecer?, ¿A que equipos se enfrentarán? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas más en los siguientes capítulos, no se los pierdan.**

 **Gracias por leer y Adiós :D**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol. Capítulo 2: Lucy Heartfilia  
**

* * *

—Así que ahora jugarás en la mayor categoría, es un paso muy importante para tu carrera —Igneel y Grandine Dragneel se encontraban viendo cualquier programa de debates en la televisión cuando su hijo Natsu llegó de cenar junto con Gray y Lyon para darle la noticia a sus padres.

—Si, la verdad es que lo es...es por eso que...me gustaría que fueran a mi primer partido...es el sábado a las 21:00 —dijo un poco cohibido el pelirrosa, bien era sabido por él que a sus padres no le gustaba que jugará a fútbol y se dedicara a eso pues había dejado los estudios de universidad por practicar ese deporte y no era seguro todavía que tuviera un futuro estable y seguro en el fútbol, aunque ahora con su llegada al primer equipo podría llevar algo de dinero a casa.

—Por supuesto, Wendy y yo iremos a verte, cariño —sonrió cariñosamente su madre que a pesar de estar en contra siempre animaría a sus hijos con sus decisiones. Natsu dirigió una mirada ahora a su padre.

—No se si podré ir, sabes que los sábados trabajo hasta tarde...pero intentare hacer un esfuerzo —le contestó a su hijo sin despegar la mirada de la televisión debido al interesante debate sobre política que estaban emitiendo. Natsu solo susurró un leve gracias antes de salir del salón rumbo a la escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Cuando iba a subir a su habitación se encontró a su hermano bajando las escaleras, iba algo arreglado, al parecer saldría esa noche.

—Ten por seguro que aunque no lo veas, papá ira a verte jugar —Y al parecer también había escuchado la conversación.

—Últimamente lo noto muy distante conmigo —confesó Natsu mirando fijamente al suelo pero de inmediato elevó su mirada al sentir como su hermano ponía una mano en su hombro.

—No consiguió convencerte para ser abogado, es normal en él, ¿recuerdas cuando le dije que yo quería estudiar empresariales o informática antes que derecho? -preguntó Zeref haciendo reír por un momento a su hermano menor.

—Estuvo una semana sin hablar contigo y apenas te dirigía la mirada —recordó Natsu divertido. —Pero al final estudiaste informática...

—Pasó conmigo, pasa contigo y pasará con Wendy, dice que quiere dedicarse a la moda.

—Mataremos a papá de un disgusto si ninguno somos abogados -ante eso Zeref rió a carcajadas y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Mamá, saldré esta noche, no me esperes despierta! —informó Zeref a su progenitora gritando a lo que ella también gritó que estaba de acuerdo. En eso el mayor de los Dragneel abre la puerta dejando ver a una muchacha de su edad y de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos, justo al verla se acerca a ella para darle un beso. Natsu que presencia toda la escena se hace notar.

—Intenten no hacer eso cuando hay alguien delante —informó de su presencia el chico de la bufanda haciendo separar a la pareja.

—Buenas noches Natsu -saluda sonriente la chica.

—Buenas noches Mavis, no dejes que este pervertido te haga nada —Ambos ríen por el comentario y Zeref le manda una mirada de muerte a su hermano menor. Aunque en el fondo le debe mucho en su relación con Mavis. Natsu y Wendy que solo eran unos niños entonces y que no podían mantener sus bocas cerradas le dijeron a la chica sobre los sentimientos de su hermano mayor cuando ambos tan solo eran amigos, gracias a Dios que la chica correspondió sus sentimientos, sino, hubiera matado a sus dos hermanos lenta y dolorosamente. Desde ese día que Zeref y Mavis salían y ya eran 10 años de relación, el chico pensaba que a sus 25 años era un buen momento de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, quizás Natsu y Wendy deberían intervenir de nuevo.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta el pelinegro a su novia quien asiente con la cabeza. Natsu comienza a subir las escaleras pero de nuevo suena la voz de su hermano.

—Piensa en lo que te dije...y felicidades...-sonríe antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Gracias...—Después de la conversación con su hermano, Natsu se siente un poco más animado, en verdad le gustaría que toda su familia este presente el día de su debut con Fairy Tail. Camina por el pasillo en dirección hacía su habitación cuando una pequeña silueta sale de una de las habitaciones y corre a abrazarlo.

—¡Felicidades Natsu-nii! —felicita una joven adolescente de cabello azulado, la hermana menor de Natsu, Wendy.

—Ey ¿como te enteraste tan rápido? —pregunta el chico un poco sorprendido correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana.

—Romeo-kun me lo contó todo esta tarde, así que él, tu y Gray-san jugarán en primera división, me alegro mucho por vosotros Natsu-nii.

—Romeo y tu habláis demasiado, os conocéis desde hace mucho y sois muy amigos...¿o sois algo más que amigos? -preguntó de forma picara Natsu levantando una de sus cejas. Su pregunta hizo que las mejillas de la menor se tornaran de un color rojo cereza.

—¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES ONI-CHAN! -grita muy sonrojada la peliazul moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando relajarse y que el rubor de su rostro desapareciera. Ese gesto hizo estallar en carcajadas a su hermano quien siguió su camino hacia su habitación después de revolver los cabellos azules a su hermana y decir que "era solo una broma".

El pelirrosa entró en su habitación, dejando la mochila que cargaba sobre una silla antes de agacharse a saludar y acariciar a su gato de un color azul extravagante llamado Happy. No era el único pues sus hermanos también tenían dos gatos, su hermana una gata blanca llamada Charle a la que Happy perseguía casi las 24 horas del día cosa que hacía reír a Natsu y su hermano un gato negro con manchas azules oscuras llamado Acnología.

Se lanzó sobre la cama pues estaba extremadamente cansado por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido y sin ni siquiera desvestirse se quedó dormido profundamente .

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu despertó raramente "temprano", eran las 11 de la mañana y al ver que no podía quedarse dormido de nuevo decidió salir de su casa a hacer un poco de ejercicio para despertarse un poco. Faltaba un día para su primer partido y el entrenador había decidido darles el día libre. Estuvo corriendo por casi una hora por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia hasta que llegó al campo de entrenamiento del Fairy Tail donde para su sorpresa se estaba jugando un partido de fútbol.

Era un partido de fútbol femenino, estaba jugando el equipo de mujeres del Fairy Tail, sabía que existía el equipo femenino pero nunca las había visto jugar un partido y lo que le sorprendió aún más fue ver a aquella chica de melena rubia del día anterior entre las futbolistas y además que fuera jugadora del Fairy Tail.

-¡Dragneel! -escuchó su nombre desde las gradas, el capitán de su equipo Gildarts Clive lo llamaba alzando su brazo, sin dudarlo fue hasta donde se encontraba el portero de Fairy Tail.

—Que sorpresa verte aquí, ven siéntate, veamos el partido —le indicó Gildarts a Natsu que se sentó a su lado. —¿Viniste a ver el partido?—

—En realidad había salido a hacer un poco de ejercicio cuando me encontré con esto, ¿a usted le gusta el fútbol femenino Gildarts-san?—

—Por favor olvida el "san", me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy, llámame solo Gildarts y si claro que me gusta el fútbol femenino. Fairy Tail no es el mejor en esta categoría de fútbol, pero van en mejor posición que nosotros -rió levemente el hombre sacando una pequeña sonrisa en el Dragneel.

—¿Como van? —se interesó Natsu por el resultado del partido.

—1-1, acaba de comenzar la segunda parte, están jugando contra Sabertooth, también aquí tienen un buen equipo al igual que Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, pero ninguno se puede comparar a Mermaid Heels, las campeonas indiscutibles. — Le informó Gildarts viendo a Natsu muy centrado en el encuentro —¿Te interesa alguna chica? —un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Natsu que provocó la risa burlona de Gildarts.

—Entiendo, te daré un breve repaso, ¿ves a la chica de cabellos verdes? —El joven pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza —Bisca Connell, lateral izquierda, muy ofensiva como puede observar, esta casada con nuestro compañero de equipo Alzack.

—Banda derecha, Evergreen otra lateral pero ella juega más defensivo. Veamos...las dos chicas de pelo blanco, la menor es Lisanna Strauss, juega en tu posición de mediapunta. La mayor es Mirajane Strauss es la hermana mayor de Lisanna, es la capitana del equipo, delantera y la mejor de nuestras jugadoras...también es la mejor jugando al fútbol—Natsu lo miró sorprendido y algo sonrojado por ese comentario— ¿No te gusta?...eres un chico extraño, por cierto ambas son hermanas de Elfman, ya sabes, ese hombre tan grande que juega en nuestro equipo.

—A ver que más tenemos...en la portería, Cana Alberona, a ella ni se te ocurra mirarla o te mataré, es mi hija —declaró Gildarts poniéndose en plan padre sobre-protector.

—Fuiste padre a una edad muy joven por lo que veo...¿y esa chica rubia con el número 7? —preguntó Natsu viendo el momento oportuno para preguntar aquello que quería desde el comienzo de la conversación.

—No tienes mal gusto Dragneel —el sonrojo de Natsu se incrementó.

—¡No quería decir nada de eso! —elevó un poco su tono de voz Natsu.

—Es demasiado fácil si yo te doy las respuestas acerca de esa chica, solo te diré un par de cosas. Juega de centrocampista, no lleva mucho tiempo en el equipo y su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, lo demás te lo dejo a ti.

—Lucy Heartfilia ¿eh?...—susurró Natsu mirando fijamente a aquella chica que acaparaba sus últimos pensamientos. Pocos minutos después el arbitro pita el final del partido. 1-1 resultado final, buen resultado para el equipo femenino de Fairy Tail teniendo en cuenta el potencial de Sabertooth. La gente comienza a marcharse del campo de entrenamiento que apenas serían unas 40-50 personas. Gildarts le dice a Natsu que le siga y ambos entran al campo de fútbol.

Ambos jugadores caminan hacia el banquillo donde están ahora todas las jugadoras del Fairy Tail, las mencionadas saludan al capitán del equipo masculino, siendo un ya habitual espectador de sus partidos. Gildarts presenta a Natsu a la chicas que enseguida comienzan a rodear al chico pelirrosa que se pone nervioso y sonrojado lo que provoca leves risitas en las chicas. Sin embargo en uno de esos instantes se produce un contacto visual entre Natsu y Lucy que se sonríen de la misma manera que el día anterior.

—Vamos Dragneel —lo llama Gildarts llamando la atención del chico y de todas las mujeres, el hombre lleva puestos unos guantes y un balón en sus manos. —Enséñame lo que sabes —le lanza el balón y Natsu lo controla con cierto estilo que es aplaudido por las chicas más razón para que su nerviosismo aumente. Mientras ambos practican las jugadoras del Fairy Tail se van a vestuarios para asearse.

El final del entrenamiento de Natsu y Gildarts coincide con el momento en el que las chicas acaban de ducharse y salen de vestuarios.

—Tienes potencial Dragneel, nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda en los siguientes partidos, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Gildarts yéndose junto con su hija. Al igual que él Natsu se despidió con un "hasta mañana".

Cuando el chico se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa volvió a encontrarse con aquella mirada chocolate, instistivamente ambos sonrieron mutuamente como habían hecho las veces anteriores que se habían encontrado. Cada uno caminaba en una dirección hasta que finalmente se cruzaron, ese instante que pareció pasar a camara lenta.

—Adios Natsu Dragneel.

—Adios Lucy Heartfilia.

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, la buena aceptación de esta historia me dio ganas extras para continuarlo más pronto a pesar de que todavía cuento con poco tiempo para escribir, debido a ese poco tiempo no puedo responder los reviews del capítulo anterior pero a partir del siguiente si comenzaré a responderlos. Vieron que algunas chicas protagonistas como Erza, Juvia y Levy no han aparecido en el equipo con las demás, tengo otras apariciones para ellas. Graicas a todos por sus reviews y espero que nos leamos pronto, Adios :D  
**


	3. Primer Rival: Quatro Cerberus

**Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol. Capítulo 3: Primer Rival: Quatro Cerberus  
**

* * *

Finalmente el día más esperado por Natsu había llegado, el día de su primer partido con el primer equipo de Fairy Tail, se suponía que el partido era las 9 de la noche pero desde que se había levantado a las 8 de la mañana los nervios habían inundado su ser y no había podido estar quieto durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde, apenas había comido y porque su madre le había gritado que lo hiciera o no le hubiera dejado jugar el partido...ains, las madres, que argumentos tan eficaces tienen para obligarnos hacer lo que quieren...nos fuimos del tema...

Ahora iba en autobús hacía el "Estadio de las Hadas". Durante todo el recorrido se encontraba observando, por la ventanilla del auto, las calles de Magnolia iluminadas con la luz que desprendían las farolas de la acera. Todos los jugadores del equipo se encontraban muy concentrados y las palabras fueron mínimas durante todo el trayecto, aunque habían otros chicos que intentaban animar un poco a los más pesimistas. Llegaron al estadio y una pequeña multitud de personas que rodeaban el lugar comenzaron a aclamarlos y animarlos cuando bajaban del autobús.

Cuando llegaron a su vestuario ya tenían todas las camisetas preparadas en su respectivas taquillas, así que enseguida comenzaron a cambiarse. Mientras se vestían con la camiseta del Fairy Tail el entrenador Makarov llamó la atención de todos para hacer un importante anuncio y dar un mensaje.

-Muy bien mocosos, comenzamos la segunda vuelta del campeonato, la primera no se nos dio muy bien pero todavía podemos remontar,hoy jugamos contra Quatro Cerberus, la última vez perdimos contra ellos. Sin embargo podemos superarles esta vez y ganar el partido. -Todos los jugadores respondieron con el particular grito de guerra de Fairy Tail " **AYE!** ". Después de eso, Makarov pronunció los nombres de aquellos que iban a jugar antes de que sus jugadores salieran al tradicional calentamiento.

-Titular en tu primer partido, ¿no esta mal, eh? -esa fu la voz de Natsu quien entrenaba los pases junto a Gray.

-El entrenador sabe reconocer quien tiene calidad.

-No te hagas el humilde, por favor -le reprochó el pelirrosado con una mueca de enfado.

-¿Y tu que?, empiezas en el banquillo ¿saldrás a jugar?.

-Ni idea, eso es decisión del entrenador...ey, viste ¿como se lleno el estadio? -Gray miro hacía las gradas y comprobó que Natsu tenía razón, no se iba a llenar pero la mayoría del estadio estaba ocupado por gente que a pesar de que el equipo estuviese en una situación delicada seguía viniendo a apoyar al Fairy Tail. El preparador físico les llamó para que fueran a vestuarios a prepararse pues el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los jugadores titulares de ambos equipos ya esperaban en el túnel la llegada del árbitro para salir al campo y disputar el encuentro, mientras tanto los reservas caminaban ya hacía su lugar en el banquillo como era el caso de Natsu, que a pesar de no jugar de inicio se le notaba muy feliz. Caminaba distraído cuando un gritó le hizo volver en si -¡NATSU-NII! -el mencionado elevó su mirada encontrándose con quien le había llamado, cosa que le hizo sonreír todavía más, su hermana, su hermano y su madre habían venido a verle. Elevó su mano en modo de saludo. Como supuso su padre no estaría con ellos aunque se fijó en que al lado de su hermano se encontraba un asiento vacío.

Justo en ese momento, los titulares comenzaban a pisar el césped del campo, hacían el protocolar saludo y los capitanes el sorteo de campo, mientras eso sucedía Gray que estaba cercano a la banda derecha del campo esperando que el colegiado indicará el pitido inicial también sintió como alguien gritaba su nombre entre la multitud de personas esa noche allí presentes. -¡GRAAAAY! -el pelinegro divisó a su tía Ur y a sus primos Ultear y Lyon entre toda la multitud. -¡ESE ES MI NIÑO! -gritó su tía haciendo sonrojar a un avergonzado Gray.

-Tampoco es para tanto Ur -reprochó algo enojado Lyon por la actitud de su madre adoptiva, sus reproches hicieron reír a la mujer que revolvió con mano los cabellos de su hijo. -No tengas envidia Lyon, tu también conseguirás jugar con Lamia Scale, solo ten paciencia. Al lado de ellos se encontraba Ultear quién miraba fijamente a uno de los jugadores de Fairy Tail y no era su primo.

-¿Fairy Tail? -susurró- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando dejaste Crime Sorciere, Jellal?-

"Buenas a todos espectadores de todo Fiore, bienvenidos una noche más al "Estadio de las Hadas" para presenciar el partido de hoy entre Fairy Tail y Quatro Cerberus" -hablaba el comentarista de televisión enviado para retransmitir y comentar el partido- "El partido esta a punto de comenzar así que repasemos las alineaciones de ambos equipos".

 **Alineaciones: Fairy Tail FC: 4-4-2  
**

Gildarts (C)

Doranbolt Elfman Bickslow Jet

Gajeel Laxus Freed Gray

Loke Jellal

 **Entrenador: Makarov Dreyar**

 **Quatro Cerberus FC: 4-4-3**

Lala

Drake Sems Yaeger Nobarly

Joy Fullbun Wan ChanJi War Cry

Hiroshi Rocker Bacchus (C)

 **Entrenador: Goldmine**

El pitido del árbitro dio a comenzar el partido, un partido en el que ambos equipos se jugaban mucho ya que uno quería salir del descenso y el otro alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Los primeros 15 minutos fueron de tanteo entre los dos equipos y un poco aburridos para los espectadores sin ocasiones claras y pocos acercamientos a las porterías. Natsu veía todo desde la banca sin perderse ni un solo detalle, aunque estaba un poco aburrido por lo que decidió dar un rápido vistazo por las gradas, sorprendiéndose al ver de nuevo a aquellas chica...¿como se llamaba? ¿Luigi? nunca tuvo buena memoria para los nombres...un momento...LUCY!, ese era su nombre, se encontraba viendo el partido desde la zona del palco acompañada de nuevo por ese hombre con el que la vio por primera vez. Curioso buscó respuestas en sus compañeros de equipo.

-Alzack, ¿quién el hombre aquel que se encuentra en el palco? -señalo con el dedo levemente el pelirrosa a lo que el portero suplente de Fairy Tail miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Como no puedes saber quien es? -Natsu puso una cara del tipo ¿debería saberlo?, Alzack solo suspiró. -Es el presidente del club, el señor Jude Heartfilia -informó a un pensativo Dragneel que tuvo que tomar unos minutos para procesar la información.

-¿¡QUE!? -su gritó fue tal que todos los miembro del equipo en el banquillo se giraron a verlo. Diablos se había metido en un buen lío...espera ¿un lío? si no había hecho nada...un lío era lo que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

"Atención porque comienza a tomar forma el partido, Quatro Cerberus intenta avanzar por la banda izquierda con War Cry, se libra de Jet y llega hasta línea de fondo, coloca un buen centro al área de las hadas...¡Remata Bacchus de cabeza!...¡PARADÓN DE GILDARTS!, córner para Quatro Cerberus esto se anima poco a poco".

-Nos pasan muy fácil -comentó para si mismo Makarov- espero que sepan hacer la jugada que les dije...

"Sacará el saque de esquina el propio Bacchus, la lanza hacía el centro del área...despeja sin problemas Elfman de cabeza. El balón le cae a Laxus en la frontal que da un pase largo hacía Gajeel que la baja muy bien, ¡OJO!, Fairy Tail monta el contraataque con Gajeel, Loke y Jellal. ¡Es un 3 para 2!".

-Vamos mocosos -animó Makarvo levantándose de su asiento y los jugadores en el banquillo se hacían un poco hacía delante.

"Sigue conduciendo el balón Gajeel hasta el pico del área rival, ¡Centra Gajeel!...¡No llegó Loke!, ¡JELLAL! **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE FAIRY TAIL! ¡MARCA JELLAL FERNANDES EL PRIMERO! ¡1-0 PARA LAS HADAS!. Minuto 17 Fairy Tail 1 Quatro Cerberus 0".

Todos los reservas de Fairy Tail saltaron del banquillo celebrando el gol de su compañero que marcaba su primer gol con el Fairy Tail, Jellal que ahora se abrazaba en el campo con sus demás compañeros y le agradecía a Gajeel la asistencia. ¿Era el renacer de Fairy Tail?

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

 **Ya se que dije que no volvería a escribir hasta que acabará los exámenes, pero como hoy hay final de Champions me vino algo de inspiración y me anime a escribir :D ¡Vamos Barça! xD**

 **Antes de responder los reviews, los muy observadores verán que hay jugadores que no pertenecen a Quatro Cerberus y la explicación es muy sencilla...tenía que llegar a 11 jugadores xDD. Todos ellos forman parte del anime o del manga de Fairy Tail y son personajes que apenas aparecen en la historia pero me vienen bien para confeccionar los equipos, pasará también en otros como Lamia o Blue Pegasus en el que hacen falta jugadores para llegar a 11 e incluiré otros personajes o me inventaré yo los nombres. Sin más...los reviews:**

 **Kuka93:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque debo mejorar en las descripciones, tanto de los personajes como de los partidos, pero bueno, es un comienzo e intentaré no dejarlo a medias aunque más de una vez se me ha quedado un fic sin terminar ^^UU. **  
**

 **AnikaSukino 5d:** Yo ni siquiera se lo que voy a estudiar xDD. Igneel en el fondo quiere a sus hijos, es un buen padre, es evidente que no podía pasar por alto lo del 436, más vale que publiquen pronto los siguientes capítulo e_e.

 **hikariiii94:** Bueno, mi equipo aquí en España es de los considerados grandes equipos y ahora esta en Segunda B, espero que al menos podamos ascender a Segunda el año que viene, por otra parte mi otro equipo ganó la liga ¡Vamos! jajaja. Y como dijiste sería muy típico poner a las chicas como animadoras, además en el fútbol no hay animadoras, no por lo menos aquí xD.

 **Chachos:** Bueeeeno, te diré que acertaste algo de Juvia o Erza...sin embargo...todavía no se cual acertaste jajajaja, no, en serio, todavía debo pensar en algo para ellas dos, lo que esta seguro es que una será futbolista y sobre Levy...bueno, habrá que esperar, creo que ya hice suficiente spoiler por hoy xD.

 **Eagle Gold:** Me enorgullece que te guste :D.

 **Sin más me despido por hoy, recuerden que en unas horas final de Champions xD. Nos leemos pronto, espero, hasta la próxima se despide M-Awesome, ¡Adiós! :D**


	4. Primera Victoria

**Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol: Capítulo 4: Primera Victoria**

" **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE FAIRY TAIL! ¡MARCA JELLAL FERNANDES EL PRIMERO! ¡1-0 PARA LAS HADAS!. Minuto 17 Fairy Tail 1 Quatro Cerberus 0".

Fue el momento de la explosión, de los gritos de felicidad entre las millares de personas que llenaban las gradas del Estadio de las Hadas, además de la alegría de todos los jugadores del equipo que rápidamente fueron a felicitar y abrazar al autor del gol que les hacía ponerse por delante en el marcador. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso, el entrenador pidió calma entre sus jugadores y que tuvieran más cuidado con los ataques de Quatro Cerberus.

Después del gol de Jellal el partido se fue animando cada vez más, con ocasiones claras para uno y otro equipo: un remate al poste por parte de Bacchus y dos buenas paradas de Gildarts y un par de ocasiones para Fairy Tail con Gajeel y Loke como protagonistas pero en ningún caso consiguieron transformar las ocasiones en goles. Así llegaron al minuto 45 de la primera parte donde Gray consiguió conducir el balón hasta casi la línea de fondo en donde el Fullbuster puso un centro que a punto estuvo de marcar de nuevo Jellal pero su cabezazo se marchó por centímetros por encima de la portería rival.

Con esa última ocasión el árbitro indicó el final de la primera parte, por lo que los jugadores de ambos equipos abandonaron el terreno de juego para tomarse un leve descanso y reponerse para el segundo tiempo.

-Dragneel -llamó Makarov a Natsu antes de entrar en el túnel que conducía a los vestuarios. -Comienza a calentar, entrarás en la segunda parte -le ordenó a lo que Natsu con una de sus mejores sonrisas se colocó el peto de entrenamiento y salió al césped a calentar.

Cuando volvieron el resto de futbolistas al campo para comenzar la segunda mitad, Natsu ya se había terminado de vestir y estaba a punto de saltar al campo mientras Loke ocupaba su lugar en el banquillo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien Natsu, este el momento que tanto has estado esperando, no estas nervioso ¿cierto? -dialogó consigo mismo el joven cerrando los ojos fuertemente, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con todo el mundo que se encontraba mirándolo -vale, no estas nervioso, estas cagado, joder -entró al campo con las piernas temblando y esperando que no les fallarán cuando le llegará el balón.

"El árbitro indica el inicio de la segunda parte, saca desde el centro Fairy Tail que ya busca el segundo gol por mediación de Gajeel Redfox que conduce el balón, pero lo pierde ante un jugador de Quatro Cerberus que ahora se lanza al ataque".

-¡Redfox dije que jugarás con cabeza! -gritó desde su lugar Makarov riñendo a Gajeel por el balón perdido aunque el pelinegro no hizo ni caso a su entrenador y solo emitió un gruñido.

"Ataca en este momento Rocker de Quatro Cerberus pero su remate se marcha desviado por la derecha de la meta de Gildarts, sin peligro para Fairy Tail" -seguía informando el comentarista del partido para la televisión de Magnolia.

-Natsu relájate, estas sudando más que un pavo y todavía nos has corrido nada -le habló Gray a su amigo mientras ambos caminaban hacía la otra mitad del campo.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, además tu los dos primero balones que has tocado los has perdido, te temblaban las piernas stripper de hielo -comentó molesto el pelirrosa cabreando al Fullbuster.

-Acordamos no pelear durante los partidos, después los periódicos hablan de mala relación y vestuario roto -se mantuvo frío como el hielo Gray bajándole los humos al Dragneel en el mismo momento en el que Gildarts golpeaba el balón haciéndolo volar.

-Vamos -dijo Gray mirando al cielo para ver donde caía la pelota- ganemos este partido.

-¡Claro!-

Pasaban los minutos muy lento para los jugadores de Fairy Tail que buscaban con todas su energía mantener ese resultado que los hacía ver de cerca la salvación. Por otro lado esos pocos minutos que habían pasado transcurría con mucha velocidad para Quatro Cerberus que cada vez llegaban con más peligro a la portería de las hadas, sobretodo por la banda del capítan Bacchus Glow.

"Estamos en el minuto 63 de partido, sigue atacando Quatro Cerberus. Recibe el balón Bacchus, el número 10 en la banda derecha, mueve el balón delante de Jet que va reculando poco a poco, cuidado que en ese lugar Bacchus tiene mucho peligro". Y así con un gran sprint Bacchus consiguió superar a Jet que a pesar de ser un jugador muy veloz no consiguió parar al rival. "Bacchus pone un balón peligroso al área de Fairy Tail...saltan Rocker y Bickslow, ¡remata Rocker!...¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE QUATRO CERBERUS! ¡NO PUDO HACER NADA GILDARTS!. Empata Quatro Cerberus 1-1 las hadas se vuelven a hundir.

Los jugadores de Fairy Tail bajaron la cabeza cuando sus oponentes empataron el partido, en más de un partido habían perdido después de empezar ganando y parecía que este partido sería un nuevo "deja-vu". Los capitanes Gildarts y Laxus intentaron animar a sus compañeros sin éxito alguno. Jellal colocó el balón en el centro del campo, a su lado Natsu puso el esférico en juego de nuevo. El Fernandes envió el balón a la banda para Gajeel.

El pelinegro con fuerza, potencia y velocidad regateó a dos rivales, pero el tercero cuando fue a regatearlo le colocó la pierna en su camino golpeando a Gajeel y haciéndolo caer sobre el césped. El árbitro pitó falta pero no fue suficiente para el Redfox que se levantó del suelo rápidamente gritándole de todo al jugador que le había hecho falta con una actitud amenazante. Jugadores de ambos equipos se concentraron en esa zona del campo produciéndose una tangana que el árbitro solucionó con 3 tarjetas amarillas para Gajeel de Fairy Tail y para War Cry y Nobarly de Quatro Cerberus.

Natsu y Freed se colocaron en el lugar de la falta para pegarle al balón aunque este último acabo por irse del lugar dejando solo al Dragneel para sacar la falta. Estaba situado a unos 20 metros del área y muy escorado por la derecha, casi en la línea de banda, por lo que la mejor opción sería un centro en lugar de un remate directo.

Los jugadores mal altos de ambos equipos peleaban para buscar un lugar optimo para rematar el balón, los más bajos esperaban en la frontal del área o en el centro del campo para defender una posible contra. El colegiado indicó que se podía reanudar el juego. Natsu, no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó el balón con mucha fuerza en un centro.

"Golpea al balón Natsu Dragneel, la pelota lleva mucha potencia, va al segundo palo...¡SALTA ELFMAN!, ¡REMATA DE CABEZA! **¡GOL!** ¡GOL! ¡GOOOOOOL DE FAIRY TAIL! GOL DE ELFMAN STRAUSS MINUTO 66 ¡Fairy Tail 2 Quatro Cerberus 1!. Solo tres minutos después del gol de Quatro Cerberus".

Volvió la euforia a las gradas del Estadio de las Hadas y al banquillo de Fairy Tail mientras todos felicitaban al autor del gol y a su asistente por el gran saque de falta, apenas llevaba 20 minutos con Fairy Tail y ya dejaba ver muestras de su clase y calidad el joven Dragneel quién miró a la parte de la grada en donde se encontraba su familia y ensanchó sus ojos al ver el lugar que antes estaba vacío y ahora allí se encontraba su padre. Su sonrisa se agrandó antes de volver al partido.

El partido moría en el minuto 85 y apenas se habían producido ocasiones para los equipos desde el gol de Elfman. Quatro Cerberus agotó sus tres cambios y Fairy Tail gastó los dos que le quedaban, entraron Romeo y Max y se fueron Gray y Gajeel que se marchó muy enfadado por el cambio.

Así en el minuto 86 Quatro Cerberus falló un ataque en el que Doranbolt recuperó el balón, despejándolo. Le cayó a Romeo que rápidamente le pasó el balón a Jellal y cuando estuvo en el uno contra uno contra el portero de Cerberus lanzó un disparo muy colocado que entró por el palo izquierdo de la portería haciendo su segundo gol del día y el **3-1** en el marcador. Con ese resultado acabaría el partido, un buen partido que ganó Fairy Tail lo que le hacía ver de cerca la salvación. En la gente resurgió el espíritu y las ganas de animar al equipo en un momento duro de la temporada.

Los jugadores de Fairy Tail celebraron la victoria en el vestuario pero sin mucha euforia pues el entrenador pidió calma, que aún no habían hecho nada. Los felicitó a todos y les pidió seguir así, conseguirían el objetivo todos juntos.

El grito de guerra "Aye" se hizo presente y los futbolistas fueron abandonando el estadio uno a uno. Natsu salió de él y afuera lo estaba esperando su padre.

-¿Y los demás? –fue lo primero que preguntó Natsu mientras caminaba con su padre hacía el coche.

-Como ibas a tardar en salir, Zeref llevó a Grandine y Wendy en su coche a casa y yo me ofrecí a esperarte para llevarte. –explicó Igneel subiendo al auto.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir, después de lo que dijiste –sacó el tema Natsu mientras ya iban de camino a casa.

-Salí temprano del trabajo, además tu madre me hubiera matado si me pierdo tu primer partido. –Ante eso Natsu se quedó callado mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-Lo hiciste bien para ser tu debut –esas palabras pillaron por sorpresa al pelirrosa que vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. -Espero poder seguir yendo a los partidos al igual que espero que salves al equipo, creo que podéis quedaros en primera división.

Una sonrisa enorme se formó en los labios de Natsu por las palabras de su padre a la vez que intentaba impedir llorar delante de él. –Gracias…

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capítulo que termina al igual que termina el primer partido de Fairy Tail con los nuevos fichajes y los jovenes del filial, todos esperabaís que ganarán ¿no?, maldición yo pensaba que sería una sorpresa. En fin vayamos a responder los reviews:**

 **Diane Redfox:** ¿Que te dije? eh ¿que te dije? que ibamos a ganar la champions y la ganamos, si señor...hmmm sería interesante ver un Fairy Tail-Barça ¿cierto? xD

 **Eagle Gold:** Ala, una fan de la Juve, pues lo siento pero ganamos nosotros, en otras circunstacias hubiera preferido la Juve pero no ese día xD.

 **Guest:** El siguiente ya esta aquí...los siguientes pues tardaran un poco más que este...jajaja...¿no?...vale...

 **Mar-Chan21:** Me dio por incluir en este fic el Zeref x Mavis me alegra que guste :D. Gracias por la suerte...espero tenerla y gracias por apoyar la historia :D.

 **En fin, ya terminó, aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy, gracias a los que dejan review, favorito y siguen la historia y la apoyan. Nos leemos pronto, Adiós :D**


	5. ¿Psicólogo?

**Fairy Tail Club de Fútbol: Capítulo 5: ¿Psicólogo?**

Después del último partido de la Liga Fiore habían muchas novedades que contar respecto a las posiciones de los equipos en la clasificación. Sabertooth y Tártaros ganaron sus partidos y seguían en cabeza con solo 2 puntos de diferencia entre los "tigres" y los "demonios". Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale empataron entre ellos y se quedan como terceros y cuartos respectivamente lo que les hace estar en puestos de clasificación para la Copa Ishgar, el mayor campeonato del continente.

Crime Sorciere, Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus y Raven Tail marchaban por detrás de estos 4 y peleaban entre ellos para quedar en la mejor posición posible. La zona baja de la tabla era marcada por Avatar, Twilight Ogre, Fairy Tail y en última posición Cait Shelter con muy pocas posibilidades de salvarse del descenso.

Después de su victoria sorprendente contra Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail volvió la siguiente mañana a los entrenamientos, sin descanso el entrenador le hizo sudar la gota gorda para mantenerlos en la mejor forma posible para el siguiente partido. Por lo que los jugadores preveían una semana de entrenamiento con el doble de intensidad, todo parecía ir muy bien pero todo se torció casi al final del entrenamiento.

Un balón que caía del cielo y que Natsu esperaba para controlarlo. Gajeel llegó por detrás y lo empujó para hacerse el con el balón haciendo que el Dragneel cayera al suelo por ese empujón, quién se levantó rápidamente y devolviendole el empujón al Redfox quién se molestó enormemente por esa reacción.

—¿¡Que diablos crees que haces tornillos sueltos!? —recriminó muy molesto el pelirrosa acercándose al nuevo fichaje del equipo.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan flojo y que no puedas aguantar un empujón geehee —se burló Gajeel pegando su frente con al de un cabreado Natsu. En cuestión de segundos muchos de jugadores corrieron hasta ellos intentando separarlos, unos cogían a Natsu y otros a Gajeel llevándoselos lejos uno del otro.

Lejos de ellos los miraba fijamente Makarov con el ceño fruncido y con el rostro serio, a su lado llego Laxus con el mismo rostro que su abuelo. —¿Vas a hacer algo?.

—Tengo que hablar con Jude...—Laxus lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿que tenía que ver el presidente en todo esto?.

Finalmente Makarov dio por finalizado el entrenamiento no sin antes obligar a Natsu y Gajeel a darse la mano y aunque ambos protestaron, accedieron por la amenaza del entrenador a dejarlos fuera del equipo por unas semanas. Los jugadores se cambiaron y cada uno se fue a su hogar. Así Natsu, Gray y Jellal comenzaron a caminar hasta sus casas.

—¿Quién se ha creído ese idiota de Gajeel? —comentó irritado el pelirrosa que iba todavía muy malhumorado por lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Tienes un don para pelearte con todo el mundo —río Gray pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le mandó su amigo.

—Gajeel siempre ha sido así —declaró ahora el otro nuevo fichaje de Fairy Tail.

—¿Lo conocías de antes? —preguntó curioso Gray adelantándose a Natsu.

—Coincidimos en las categorías inferiores de la selección de Fiore, desde que lo conocí a los 16 años tenía ese carácter —explicó el joven peliazul, al momento que llegaban a la casa de este último. En la entrada de su casa había una persona apoyada sobre la puerta y de brazos cruzados. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron de verla ahí.

—¿Ultear? —preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

—Natsu, Gray —saludó la hija de Ur para después fijar su mirada en Jellal- Te estaba esperando -el chico solo frunció el ceño levemente. Mientras alejados de ellos dos Natsu y Gray comenzaban a susurran entre ellos. "Se conocen", "como se miran", "¿serán pareja?", "de seguro han tenido sexo" eran las frases que se decían. Sintieron un escalofrío y vieron como Ultear los miraba con ganas de matarlos a ambos.

—Os estoy escuchando...

—¡Lo siento, señora! —se apresuraron a disculparse pues sabían del "buen" humor que tenía la Milkovich, Gray porque había vivido casi toda su vida con ella y Natsu porque era el mejor amigo de Gray, y Ultear era su "hermana".

—Bueno nosotros debemos irnos, les dejamos hablar de sus cosas —dijo el Fullbuster arrastrando a Natsu con él.

—Oh, y Gray —el nombrado se volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermana. —Mama no tiene porque enterarse de nada de esto ¿me sigues, hermanito? —dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

—Si claro que si hermanita, Ur no sabrá nada, nos vemos en casa —respondió muy nervioso corriendo junto con Natsu. La chica solo soltó un suspiro —Eso dos nunca cambiarán...—susurró para luego mirar a Jellal.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿Fairy Tail?, ¿en que estabas pensando para dejar a Crime Sorciere?...para dejarnos...

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Mystogan te convenció no es así?.

—¡No metas a mi hermano en esto Ul! —la chica alzó una ceja y él solo soltó un suspiro —Si, el me dijo que aceptará la oferta de Fairy Tail...siempre me habló bien de ellos...

—Cuando el equipo comenzó a hundirse tengo entendido que el fue el primero en abandonar el barco, que Gildarts y Laxus intentaron hacer todo lo posible para que se quedará pero este no aceptó.

—Sufrió una lesión muy difícil y cuando se recuperó no podía volver a jugar como antes, por eso se convirtió en nuestro agente.

—Recuerdo que Fairy Tail también hizo una oferta por Siegrain el año pasado ¿porque el no aceptó?, ¿porqué Mystogan no lo convenció?.

—Yo no soy Siegrain...

Mientras Ultear y Jellal seguían su conversación Gajeel paseaba muy, pero que muy molesto por las oficinas del Estadio de las Hadas. Había tenido una reunión con el entrenador esa misma mañana al acabar el entrenamiento. Al parecer el entrenador y el presidente habían hablado y Makarov habría propuesta ponerle un psicólogo a Gajeel para mejorar su comportamiento, su carácter y para que aprenda a contener su furia.

—No puedo creer que tenga que ir al psicólogo, maldito viejo, no necesito nada de esto —refunfuñaba Gajeel caminando por las oficinas que se encontraban en la parte mas alta del Estadio de las Hadas, paró frente a una de las puertas y sin ni siquiera tocar o pedir paso entró en ella. Dentro de la habitación se encontró con la persona que se supone que debería ayudarle a mejorar su comportamiento tanto dentro como fuera del campo. Una chica de cabello azul, pequeña estatura y gafas rojas que se encontraba revisando algunos papeles sobre su mesa, alzó la vista en el momento que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Supongo que tu eres Gajeel Redfox ¿cierto? —el nombrado solo emitió un gruñido antes de asentir bastante cabreado con la cabeza. —Un placer, yo soy Levy Mcgarden y desde hoy seré tu psicóloga...

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, nuevo capítulo de Fairy Tail CF, lamento la espera pero tengo poca motivación, inspiración e ideas para escribir en estos momentos, espero que a lor largo del verano me lleguen más ideas para seguir mis historias. Por el momento he continuado esta y ya apareció una de las tres chicas que prometí que aparecerían poco a poco. Llegó la psícologa Levy y quedan Erza y Juvia. En fin, vamso con los reviews:**

 **Eagle Gold:** Tengo tanta inseguridad en lo que escribo que me tuve que releer el capítulo otra vez XD. no, Natsu no metió gol, pero si dio el pase de gol del segundo, ya marcará...o eso creo ._. xD **  
**

 **Guest:** Es que estoy preparando otras cosas y eso me hace tener menos tiempo para escribir. **  
**

 **Mar-Chan21:** QwQ Gracias y bueno ahí estoy pensando en ella e_e.

 **Kuchiki's:** Estoy pensando en ello, estoy buscándoles un sitio bueno a ambas para hacer la historia un poco más dinámica y que se centre en otras cosas además del fútbol peor relacionado con ello.

 **yts:** Lo siento, esta parado u_u los motivos en mi perfil, no me pidáis historias de Shaman King en mis historias de Fairy Tail, para eso mejor un Mensaje Privado ¿ok? :D.

 **Diane Redfox:** Hola musa :D XD. Yeah, ya sabes...soy Awesome -con gafas de sol- XD Y no te preocupes por los reviews...yo te debo unos cuantos e_eUUUU XDDD. **  
**

 **Guest:** Si, bueno, admito que el Dortmud es un gran equipo, tiene muy buenos jugadores como Reus, Aubameyang, Hummels, Kagawa, Subotic, Bender, Gundogan y otros muchos cuyos nombres no se escribir XDD. Es mi equipo favorito de la Bundesliga, pero me sigo quedando con el Barcelona :D

 **Aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar review, nos vemos pronto, espero. Adiós! :D**


	6. La Becaria

Bueno, en primer lugar debería disculparme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y lo siento por eso, pero estuve muy ocupado con la universidad, clases, trabajos y exámenes, ya sabéis y eso me ha mantenido este año mas alejado de lo que me hubiese gustado de los fics.

Pero bueno, esto es una señal de que no he muerto todavía y sigo aún con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Esta semana acabo los exámenes y comienzan mis vacaciones y con eso espero poder escribir mucho más, actualizar mis fics empezados y poner en marcha muchas otras ideas que tengo.

En fin ya no os entretengo más y os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La Becaria.**

—Supongo que tu eres Gajeel Redfox ¿cierto? —el nombrado solo emitió un gruñido antes de asentir bastante cabreado con la cabeza. —Un placer, yo soy Levy Mcgarden y desde hoy seré tu psicóloga.

El chico frunció el ceño y una expresión de furia se formó en su rostro. —Esto es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, yo no estoy loco...

—Venir a terapia no quiere decir que una persona esté loca, existen un sin fin de trastornos psicológicos, y además los estudios dicen que un gran número de las personas que van al psicólogo no sufren de ninguna enfermedad mental sino que simplemente van para contarles sus penas y problemas a profesionales cualificados así que por favor tome asiento.

—Yo no tengo que hablar nada con nadie y menos con una enana que se cree una sabelotodo —protestó el pelinegro sentándose pesadamente en un sillón que quedaba frente al escritorio de la muchacha peliazul la cual al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona se molestó un poco.

—Makarov-san me ha dicho que tiendes a reaccionar de mala manera cada vez que algo te incomoda o cuando las cosas no salen como quieres, también me dijo que te enfadas con demasiada facilidad.

—Tonterías siempre he sido así.

—¿Tienes algún trauma de tu infancia? -el joven negó con la cabeza- Háblame sobre la relación con tus padres.

—La relación con mi padre no es nada especial, normal y corriente -dijo tajantemente todavía con una mirada de enfado en su rostro.

—¿Y con tu madre? —Gajeel desfrunció levemente el ceño mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo unos segundos para luego elevar su cabeza y mirar hacía el techo esquivando cualquier contacto visual con la chica, quien alzó una ceja ante ese comportamiento tan repentino de su paciente.

—Murió cuando yo era un niño —respondió todavía rehusando a mirarla directamente, como Levy pensaba, había tocado una fibra sensible, no sería el primer ni el último caso que tendría de un paciente que experimentara un trastorno tras la muerte de algún ser querido, tal vez todo lo que ocurría en Gajeel estuviera detrás de eso.

Sin embargo y desde que Makarov, el cual era un muy buen amigo de su padre, le pidió aquel favor se puso a investigar sin descanso sobre aquel muchacho, con tan solo poner su nombre en el buscador de Internet ya salían múltiples de resultados y noticias, el ser un futbolista en aquella época era algo que daba mucha fama, más si competías en la máxima competición del país.

Muchas noticias salían con Gajeel Redfox como protagonista, titulares como "Gajeel golea y Phantom Lord sigue en racha", "Gol, asistencia y MVP, así fue el partido de Gajeel" pero las más interesantes para ella "Gajeel pierde los papeles en medio del encuentro y es expulsado tras una durísima entrada" o "Agresión y 5 partidos de sanción para Redfox", definitivamente tenia problemas para controlar su ira.

Pero todo ese tiempo recopilando información había servido para algo, y es que descubrió que en su familia había otra persona que se dedicaba a su mismo trabajo, y ahora iba a comprobarlo.

—¿Que te parece si seguimos con el tema de tu familia? —volvió a conseguir que su mirada fría se posara en ella. —Rogue Cheney, ¿te suena ese nombre verdad?, después de todo sois familia —el jugador de Fairy Tail solo emitió uno de sus ya habituales gruñidos, este mas sonoro y brusco que los anteriores.

—Dos años más pequeño que tu, juega en Sabertooth y su poca edad ha conseguido ganar mas título que tu, si Sabertooth en los últimos años ha logrado ser un equipo tan grande es en parte gracias a el, ¿me equivoco? —No hubo respuesta por su parte— tal vez, ¿te sientes inferior a él?.

Los ojos de Gajeel se agrandaron ante esa última pregunta de la chica peliazul, ¿inferior?, ¿él?. Por todo eso la furia se estaba comenzando a apoderar de él como había pasado muchas otras veces, miró a la joven psicóloga y extrañamente consiguió calmarse un poco, tampoco es como si quisiera formar una escena allí.

—Ese idiota de Rogue no tiene nada que ver en mi vida —se cruzó de brazos— y nada de lo que dijiste es cierto, no me siento inferior por su culpa.

—¿Nada? —Volvió a negar con la cabeza— ¿Ni siquiera te importa que el siendo mas joven que tu haya sido elegido mejor jugador de la liga de Fiore en una ocasión y tu ninguna? —Gajeel se puso todavía más furioso antes esas palabras, se suponía que iba a ayudarlo, no a enfurecerlo todavía mas, maldito viejo y maldita enana. Cualquiera diría que esa chica estaba disfrutando con eso pensó al verla como en los últimos minutos su sonrisa se había ensanchado un poco.

—Bien será mejor que sigamos hablando de tu familia...

El día siguiente era viernes y el domingo el Fairy Tail CF tenía que jugar un nuevo partido, esta vez contra Blue Pegasus. Los jugadores acabaron la sesión matutina de entrenamiento y tanto Laxus como Gray fueron los jugadores designados esa semana a dar la típica rueda de prensa de antes de los partidos. Ambos jugadores después de haberse aseado y cambiado tras el entrenamiento entraron en la sala y comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos de los periodistas y los flashes de las cámaras.

Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, algunas tales como "¿Que expectativas tenéis para este encuentro?", "¿Como habéis entrenado y planteado el partido?" o "A pesar de ser un rival fuerte y vosotros estáis en una situación delicada ¿creéis que podréis conseguir la victoria de nuevo?".

Las respuestas de ambos chicos eran directas y concisas, "Obviamente vamos a ir a por todas desde el pitido inicial y conseguir los tres puntos para seguir escalando puestos y salir de esta situación de peligro que no nos tiene contentos a ninguno, pero al mismo tiempo es un estimulo más para conseguir nuestro objetivo" fueron las palabras de Laxus.

Mientras por la zona de periodistas había una pareja que no parara de murmurar por lo bajo mientras sus otros compañeros de profesión seguían con sus cuestiones hacia los jugadores.

—Esta bien Juvia, hoy es tu turno, se que es tu primera vez y que probablemente estarás nerviosa, pero los jefes confían en ti de modo que adelante —habló un chico rubio llamado Jason, uno de los periodistas más famosos de la ciudad de Magnolia que seguía al equipo de fútbol de la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo y escribía sobre ellos en uno de los periódicos locales como era "El Futbolero Semanal".

La chica que lo acompañaba asintió con la cabeza, Juvia Lockser era una estudiante universitaria de periodismo que había entrado a hacer las prácticas de su carrera con dicho periódico por lo que mas que una periodista se la podría considerar una becaria con un plazo limitado de trabajo.

Le pasaron el micrófono y ella lo tomó, se podía observar como el objeto entre sus manos se tambaleaba un poco pues su cuerpo entero temblaba, parecía que estaba bastante nerviosa, era normal ya que era la primera vez que haría algo parecido a una entrevista. Se había preparado muy bien los últimos días desde que se le comunicaron pero a la hora de la verdad la seguridad siempre se esfumaba. Acercó el micrófono a sus labios y comenzó a hablar.

—Si, esto...mi pregunta es para Gray-Sama...—mencionó ese "Gray-Sama" prácticamente como un acto reflejo, se quedó muda al pensar en lo que acababa de decir y su rostro estaba obteniendo un color rojizo muy fuerte. El mencionado miró a la chica de cabellos azulados con una ceja alzada y una muy leve media sonrisa en sus labios, le había causado un poco de gracia que aquella muchacha se hubiera dirigido a él con ese nombre.

—Oi —sonó la voz de Laxus a lo que Gray y todos en la sala dirigieron sus miradas hacía él y el rubio miró a su compañero de equipo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —¿Yo también puedo llamarte Gray-Sama? —preguntó con tono jocoso a lo que el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risotada al igual que todos los periodistas allí que comenzaron a reír.

Totalmente cohibida estaba la pobre Juvia que intentó calmarse mientras las risas del resto cesaban poco a poco, se atrevió con mucha vergüenza a mirar directamente al Fullbuster quien había vuelto a mirarla pero ahora con una sonrisa debido a la broma de Laxus. Pensaba que su cara ya había recuperado su color natural pero tal vez el mero hecho de ver a aquel chico sonreír de aquella manera le había vuelto a poner las mejillas sonrojadas.

Finalmente la sala se volvió a callar y el silencio reinaba hasta que Juvia formuló su pregunta.

—Esto...fue titular en su primera convocatoria con el primer equipo, ¿cree que esta semana podría volver a formar parte del juego contra Blue Pegasus?...—preguntó dejando el micrófono a un lado y mirando su libreta todavía avergonzada, el chico respiro profundamente y respondió.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe si va a jugar hasta que el entrenador nos lo dice en el vestuario antes de comenzar el partido, lo de la semana pasada no lo esperaba y fue una muy grata sorpresa el poder debutar. Ojala esta semana pueda volver a repetir y podamos conseguir otra victoria —respondió sonriente mientras ella tomaba apuntes.

Después de aquella anécdota la rueda de prensa siguió sin complicaciones y una vez terminada ambos futbolistas se despidieron cuando se levantaron para irse. Los periodistas también se fueron marchando, Jason felicitó a Juvia restando importancia a ese "incidente" con Gray pero recordándole que debía ser más cuidadosa, se despidió de ella pues debían comer para luego trabajar en la oficina por la tarde.

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria apretando la libreta que llevaba contra su pecho cuando una voz a la distancia llamó su atención, se giró sobre si misma para encontrarse con Gray Fullbuster el cual caminaba en hacía ella. Volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate cuando su cerebro reacciono ante aquello que sus ojos veían y se quedo parada como si estuviera congelada cuando este llegó hasta enfrente suya.

—Bonita actuación ahí dentro —comentó él con algo de ironía mientras reía por lo bajo. Ella rápidamente hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba con el con palabras que salían atropelladamente de su boca.

—Oh vamos tampoco fue para tanto —colocó una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se rascaba el pelo. —Tampoco es que me desagradara como me has llamado —confesó y ella sorprendido subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya.

—Pero aun así Juvia no debería haber dicho aquello, por eso le pido disculpas —contestó ella.

—Juvia —murmuró él— ¿Es ese tu nombre? —preguntó.

—S-S-Si...—Gray sonrió de lado y se giró sobre sus talones.

—Entonces, supongo que nos volveremos a ver en otra entrevista, hasta la próxima Juvia —se despidió el Fullbuster levantando su mano mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la chica.

Ella solo atinó a apega todavía más su libreta contra su pecho y cuando el ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos susurrar con una sonrisa en su rostro un: "Hasta la próxima, Gray-Sama".

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Adiós nwn/**


	7. Lesión

**Capítulo 7: Lesión.**

Tras una semana larga y dura de trabajo para las personas de Fiore ya había llegado el fin de semana y con ello, volvían los partidos de fútbol que hacían reunir durante unas horas a miles de familias o grupos de amigos frente a los televisores para contemplar aquel espectáculo deportivo. Los niños mirando con sus ojos brillantes a sus ídolos sobre la hierba deseando llegar a ser algún día como ellos y los mayores disfrutando de los partidos ya sea solos o en compañía.

Eso sucedía por todo el mundo, incluyendo también la ciudad de Magnolia la cual en las últimas semanas se había volcado como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría con el equipo de su ciudad. Pero esta semana no jugaban con el apoyo de los suyos, debían desplazarse hacia otra ciudad para visitar el campo de Blue Pegasus y si bien junto a los jugadores también se desplazaban numerosos hinchas no era lo mismo jugar en tu estadio que fuera de él.

El autobús de Fairy Tail ya había estacionado frente al lugar del encuentro, los chicos bajaban de él para entrar al estadio con paso apresurado, unos iban conversando entre ellos, otros saludaban al público que los estaba recibiendo y otros mas serios simplemente se concentraban mientras escuchaban música a todo volumen de sus móviles.

Entraron en el vestuario asignado para ellos, el visitante, se cambiaron de ropa colocándose la vestimenta de entrenamiento para ir a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento sobre el césped antes de comenzar el partido y salieron al campo, el cual todavía tenía poca gente. Los chicos de Fairy Tail empezaron a ejercitarse en una parte del campo a la vez que los de Blue Pegasus lo hacían en la otra mientras los hinchas comenzaban a entrar poco a poco.

Los ejercicios eran suaves pero continuos, carrera continua, mover las articulaciones y estiramientos para preparar los músculos del cuerpo para intentar minimizar los riesgos de lesión que siempre estaban latentes y difícilmente se podían preveer. Tras eso, unos cuantos ejercicios ligeros más, toque de balón y de nuevo camino a vestuarios para ahora si cambiarse a la ropa definitiva, el partido estaba por comenzar.

—Bien chicos —llamó la atención el viejo Makarov. —No os voy a aburrir esta vez con una charla, simplemente salid ahí y dadlo todo —dijo con una sonrisa. —De acuerdo, y ahora los titulares —mencionó a la que todos pusieron atención a la pequeña pizarra que se encontraba detrás de él con los nombres de los 11 jugadores titulares de ese día solo que esta vez estaba vacía, cosa que les extraño a todos.

—Sois los mismos once que jugasteis la semana pasada contra Cerberus, pero hay un cambio. Redfox vas al banquillo, Dragneel sales titular. Cambiaremos el esquema a un 4-2-3-1 —comentó antes de salir del vestuario dejando confusos a algunos, alegre a uno y especialmente cabreado a otro. Se levantaron todos y comenzaron a salir al túnel de vestuarios, los suplentes ya caminaban hacia fuera para sentarse en el banquillo. Gajeel tomó el peto que le correspondía y se sentó en el banco con muy mala gana y con una expresión en su rostro que lo decía todo. ¿Lo estaba castigando por lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento?. Seguramente si.

"Buenas noches a todos, señores y señoras, sean todos bienvenidos a esta magnífica noche de fútbol que nos espera por delante con el partido que va a enfrentar a los equipos de Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail. Ambos conjuntos buscan los tres puntos que se juegan hoy los cuales son muy valiosos para las ambiciones de cada uno de ellos" -dijo uno de los comentaristas y al terminar de hablar fue su compañero el que tomó la palabra.

"Así es, Blue Pegasus que quiere seguir escalando puestos en lo alto de la tabla para acercarse a Sabertooth y Lamia Scale, por otro lado Fairy Tail buscara su segunda victoria consecutiva para seguir cogiendo aire de esa situación tan complicada que viven en estos momentos."

"Y ya salen los 22 protagonistas al césped de este estadio, no vemos ningún cambio significativo en la alineación de los pegasos, 11 de gala el que plantea su entrenador hoy, que no se fía para nada del peligro de Fairy Tail. Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki y Eve Tearn el tridente atacante que tantos goles, puntos y victorias le ha dado a este equipo partirán de inicio como acostumbra a ser."

"Exacto, estos tres jugadores que ya llevan unos cuantos años vistiendo esa camiseta serán los encargados de penetrar la defensa de las hadas. Debemos decir que si Blue Pegasus está hoy día como está es gracias a su director deportivo Ichiya Vandarlay, uno de los mejores ojeadores de este país que ha conseguido traer jugadores realmente competentes como estos tres chicos que acabamos de comentar."

En ese momento en el terreno de juego los árbitros junto con los capitanes de cada equipo hacían el tradicional sorteo de campo para determinar quién sería el primer equipo en poner en juego la pelota. Mientras tanto Jellal paseaba un poco sobre el cesped con la mirada perdida, hoy jugaría solo en punta así que tenía bastante sitio para moverse con libertad.

—Hey, ¿te pasa algo? —escuchó la voz de Gildarts a su lado, al parecer el sorteo de campo ya había terminado, el peliazul negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa. —Vamos, despierta que te toca sacar —comentó divertido el arquero de Fairy Tail que tras revolverle el cabello a su compañero se marchó corriendo hacía su portería.

Se acercó al punto blanco en el centro del campo y posó una de sus botas sobre el balón allí depositado esperando a que el árbitro principal indicara el inicio del partido cuando unos recuerdos sucedidos esa misma semana llegaban a su mente.

Caminaba por los pasillos del centro deportivo que tenía a su disposición Fairy Tail buscando la enfermería, desde hacía algunos días tras un entrenamiento había notado unas pequeñas molestias en su pierna derecha, pensaba que no era nada pero el no era médico y quería estar seguro. Como llevaba poco tiempo en el club apenas conocía a los empleados que trabajan allí, incluyendo a los doctores, pues solo conocía a los directivos que hicieron su fichaje y sus compañeros de equipo además del entrenador. Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba tocó la puerta un par de veces y cuando una voz femenina le habló abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con dos muchachas, una de cabellera blanca como la nieve y otra con unos cabellos de color rojo escarlata, algo que le sorprendió levemente.

—Bueno, parece que tienes trabajo así que mejor dejo de molestarte ya. Nos vemos, Erza —dijo Mirajane mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la enfermería mirando por un instante al chico. Le sonrió y se despidió también de él. —Adiós, Fernandes. Se quedó mirando por donde se había ido aquella muchacha, ¿quién era y como sabía su apellido?

—No tienes porque extrañarte —comentó ahora ya la única mujer presente en aquella sala, por fin reaccionó y volteó su mirada hacia ella, vaya, ahora que la veía mejor sin duda era una chica...atractiva, su cabello era llamativo de verdad y parecía demasiado joven como para estar trabajando allí, cosa que le sorprendió aun más, pero si parecía de su misma edad.

—Todos los que llevan un tiempo aquí saben perfectamente quien eres, jugadores, directivos, empleados, todos. Después de todo eres la viva imagen de tu hermano —aclaró mientras se paraba de su silla para acercarse a él.

—Ya veo —contestó llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza —Supongo que todavía no me he hecho a la idea.

—Te acabarás acostumbrando —dijo ella con una sonrisa llegando hasta él. —Erza Scarlet, fisioterapeuta y enfermera del equipo, si algún día te rompes una pierna no dudes en venir a verme para que te de la baja —comentó con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el muchacho soltó una risa.

—De hecho, por eso he venido aquí.

—Vaya, directo al grano, bueno, es mejor que escuchar las historias pervertidas de Gildarts o al amargado de Laxus, bien, siéntate sobre la camilla y cuéntame cual es el problema. —le señaló mientras se dirigía al perchero que había en un esquina para ponerse una bata.

Le contó un poco lo que le pasaba, que sentía a veces un poco de molestia cuando hacía algún movimiento brusco y se iban incrementando con el paso del tiempo. Le examinó la zona de la pierna donde decía que tenía dichos problemas y no tardó mucho en conocer la causa, era un tipo de lesión muy normal en cualquier tipo de deportistas.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, solo tienes una pequeña sobrecarga en el cuádriceps, solo debes guardar reposo y aplicar frío a la zona afectada, si ves que sigues mal ven aquí y te daré unos masajes para aliviar los dolores —dijo la doctora quién sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Jellal se habían sonrosado un poco debido a aquella última frase.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió— por muy pequeña que sea la sobrecarga corres el riesgo de que se haga mayor y acabes con algo peor como una contractura, te recomendaría que no participaras en el próximo partido —propuso adoptando una actitud mas seria.

Eso no le gustó demasiado al delantero de Fairy Tail que levantándose de la camilla comenzó a hablar. —Esta semana tenemos un partido muy importante, no puedo perdérmelo —la muchacha pelirroja sonrió, todos siempre sacaban esa excusa.

—Es por tu propia salud, podrías perderte esta semana o arriesgar y estar lesionado por semanas —le dijo arrugando la frente para después suavizar su gesto— Aun así, al ser de poca gravedad no le diré nada a Makarov-san, la decisión final recaerá de tu parte. —El chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y ella lo siguió.

—Gracias por todo, Erza —agradeció mientras abría la puerta y ella sonrió para luego volver a advertirle.

—No arriesgues mucho por favor, Jellal.

El sonido del silbato del árbitro lo sacó de su ensoñación, miró hacía el banquillo y vió aquellos cabellos rojos, sentada cerca del entrenador, le pasó el balón a un compañero empezando el partido y comenzó a correr hacía la portería rival.

"Y arranca el encuentro entre Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail, veremos a ver si alguno de estos equipos consigue hacerse con la victoria y los tres puntos en este emocionante partido".

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Hey, ¿que tal? -le tiran una espada- joder, como esta el publico, bueno supongo que es normal, soy un falso, cumplo menos mis promesas que lo políticos XD. Pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, algo corto pero tampoco veía que fuera a quedar bien más largo, prefiero dejarlo así.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Adiós y gracias por leer nwn/**


End file.
